


Gay Sex In Space (Deluxe)

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Hickeys, I Ship It, LGBT, Love, Lube, M/M, Makeouts, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Paladins, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Ship, Smut, Topping, Voltron, blowjob, gay porn, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, otp, space, vld, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He was currently pinned to the wall in his chambers, just relaxing as he recieved kiss after kiss, the new one always more wild and sloppy than the previous one, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.





	Gay Sex In Space (Deluxe)

Keith felt his pulse, and his whole body was warm as he was kissing Lance, his arms on his waist, building a tension as he moved around.

He was currently pinned to the wall in his chambers, just relaxing as he recieved kiss after kiss, the new one always more wild and sloppy than the previous one, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

He closed his eyes and let out a moan as Lance lips stopped touching his, and he wanted them back. Well atleast until Lance began licking the skin on his neck, which made Keith’s entire body shiver in an extremely good way. He felt himself get a little harder down there, and he let out another moan. Lance was a master at kissing and sucking on his neck, he always almost brought Keith over the edge only by this foreplay.

“La...nce”, he groaned as he felt the teeth of his lover bite in his skin, kind of hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, the pain turning into pleasure as Keith enjoyed it, and began to stroke Lance’s back, trying to give him atleast something instead of only receiving.

Lance let go of Keith’s neck, and countless of purple marks had already been formed, man Lance was good at giving hickeys.

“You like that Mullet?”, he asked with a lower than usual voice that was extremely seductive, letting his hands slip inside of Keith tshirt, as he slowly began stroking his torso, which made him let out even more whimpers, along with moans.

“Yes… I do”, he said, and this time he was the one pressing his lips against Lance’s sliding in his tongue and moving around, as the taste of Lance and the feeling of making out consumed him and was all he thought off.

Lance…

He ran his hands down through Lance’s body, and felt the bulge on his pants, and playfully squeezed it, smirking inside of his mind. That touch made Lance whimper, and he fell backwards, landing on the hard metal floor of the castle, with Keith on top of him, both blushing at the sudden change of pose.

“Are you alright?”, he began, asking about the fall, but got cut off.

“Just shut up and touch me!”, was Lance’s answer before he moved his arms upwards, giving Keith a husky smile, signalizing that he wanted him to take off his shirt.

And he did.

Five seconds later the shirt was thrown into the corner of the room, and Lance’s bare upper body was exposed. All the training and fighting as a paladin had made him pretty muscular (along with the rest of the paladins), and he had slight abs, which Keith adored. Keith began slightly stroking his finger over few of the huge battle scars Lance had earned over the time, as those were really sensitive, and as Lance let out a moan, Keith began kissing. He started at just over his belly button and began working his way upwards, slowly planting sloppy kisses on his lower. And as he got the his chest, he started licking his nipples, slowly, moving his tounge is circles as it lightly touched the skin, and Lance practically screamed.

That was his weak spot, and Keith would take advantage of it.

“Keith… fuck”, Lance said, rolling his eyes and bit his lower lip, as he was filled with pleasure, so much so it was almost like a tease. A tease Keith liked to make him feel.

He closed his eyes and once again his lips made contact with the ones of Lance’s, and as they wildly tumbled while making out, they began to grind still with their clothes on, Keith loving the feeling of feeling Lance’s bulge against his, only some fabric separating them. It made him even harder than he already was, and the pleasure forced him to end the kiss so that he could let out a loud cry, and after that, it was his turn to play with Lance’s neck.

Lick after lick, until he began sucking, lightly at first, enjoying the sounds Lance were making, and then began sucking harder, making Lance’s cries louder every time, making the echo around in the room. He then bit him on multiple places on his neck, leaving bite marks on countless of places, but none of the marks drew blood. The perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Lance loved it, and seeing Lance enjoy himself so much just made Keith more eager.

As he was finished with Lance’s neck, he sat up, still on Lance, before he himself began to take of his shirt, leaving him too topless, Lance staring at his abs and muscles, and the battle scars that practically lived their own life, creating nice patterns.

He then gave Lance another kiss, and tumbled around, making him lay on the ground and Lance on top.

“My turn”, he said, smirking, and just as he had wished, he felt Lance’s hands play with his torso, moving around, touching him, as he felt Lance plant soft, a bit ticklish kisses below his belly button.

He moaned, his member basically aching from all the arousal he was feeling, and it almost became too much.

Almost.

Minute after minute passed of Lance kissing his torso, and Keith moaning as he clawed Lance on the back, making both whimper the other's names until none of them could handle more foreplay.

Both stood up, and Keith quickly pulled off his pants before jumping into his bed, leaving him with just his red boxers with a small darker stain on.

Lance quickly pulled those boxers off, making Keith’s erection spring free, leaking with precum.

Lance licked his lips before he let one hand grasp him at the base, slightly moving up and down, before he leaned in closer, and gave the tip a tender kiss, until he put the whole thing in is mouth, using his tongue to suck as his hand kept moving, giving Keith a handjob.

“Fuck… Lance…”, Keith whimpered as he had his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from Lance’s mouth, and the friction from his hand working as the base. He bit his lip before he let out another moan, and with that Lance pulled away, looking Keith straight into the eyes, smirking, as he had some precum stuck on his cheek.

“How do you like that?”.

“Amazing… now, please fuck me”, he answered, being straight forward as he couldn't take the tension anymore.

“Oh, I see you’re a beggar”, Lance said before he slid his pants off, exposing his blue boxers, that he too quickly removed, his huge member being exposed, precum leaking.

Just the sight of it made Keith groan as he wanted it in him, now, so he pointed at the nightstand.

“Condoms and lube are in the first drawer”, he said, and Lance nodded before h gave him a long kiss, and then opened the drawer, and got what was needed.

As he ripped the package open with his teeth, Keith whimpered, Lance looked so sexy. And having to watch him slowly put on the condom was torture, he wanted it to go faster. Not wanted, craved. It was a need, not a want.

Lance took the bottle of lube and got some into his hands, placing some on his members, and the rest he placed at the entrance of Keith, before taking some more on his finger.

He let one finger slide into Keith, moving around a little to get lube in there, along with preparing him for what was about to happen. Keith moaned the whole time, especially once he felt Lance finger move around inside of him, not too deep in, but deep enough to find a few of his sweet spots.

“Lance…”, he practically whispered, looking at him with those eyes that were filled with pure desire, and begging, so Lance let another finger slide into Keith, and carefully began thrusting with them, until he put in a third finger, Keith moaning in delight as his home was getting prepared to take Lance.

After a while of Keith moaning his name, it looked like he was ready, so Lance removed his fingers, Keith groaning at the sudden loss, wanting something to fill him more than ever, which would happen.

He got closer, and let his member touch his entrance, before he slowly began to put it in, little by little, so that Keith would have time to adjust to his size, as he himself enjoyed the sudden warmth and tightness.

“Oh Lance”.

Once the whole thing was in, Lance began to slowly move around, enjoying the tightness of Keith’s hole, slowly keeping up the pace, until Keith screamed his name and begged him to go faster and harder, enjoying every second of the moment.

And Lance granted his wish, he thrusted so fast and hard that his body could manage to please Keith, drops of sweat forming on his forehead as his breathing got even faster, and his heart was practically everywhere, he felt every beat in all the fibers of is body, and everything wise got shut out. Now it was only him and Keith, and the motions of pure pleasure they were currently sharing.

A few minutes passed, and as it began to get better by every second, the sensations soon changed, both men screaming in pleasure, as Lance’s thrusting changed rhythm, climax being close for both of them.

“Keith… I’m gonna”, Lance began.

“Me… too”, was the answer, and right after that, Keith hit the edge, closing is eyes as the pleasure completely overwhelmed him as he lost control of his limbs, all while cum sprouted out of his member, some hitting Lance’s stomach as he was thrusting. And on top of that, he was violently clawing Lance so hard during the moment of pure bliss, so that huge red marks that would probably be sore tomorrow appeared on his back, not that Lance would mind, it was rather the opposite.

And that made him also hit climax, feeling him release, his eyes on Keith the entire time as he moaned his name while enjoying the pleasurable pain from the scratches on his back, and the look on Keith’s face at the moment.

As the orgasms settled and left them in their afterglow, both gasping for air as sweat ran down their bodies, they smiled at each other. The air smelled of sex.

Lance then carefully pulled out of Keith, took of the condom and threw it in the trash can, and as that was done, he laid down on bed beside Keith, becoming the little spoon.

“I love you”, Keith said, before Lance felt a shy kiss on the back of his neck, which made him shiver a bit, in a good way.

“I tolerate you too Mullet”, he said,

No more words were said for a while, both of them just cuddling in silence as they enjoyed their afterglow and their shirt break from being the defenders of the universe.

And soon they fell asleep, completely unaware of the panic that would be caused on the castle the next morning when Hunk went into Lance room to find him missing, only for the rest of the paladins finding the two of them naked in Keith’s room, making some very embarrassing talks with the crew (mostly the alteans) to happen.


End file.
